RapidClan Camp
Chat Roseheart pads into camp and heads for the warriors den. Sandheart lay stretched out in a patch of sunlight, his sandy ginger coat gleaming in the sunshine. He purred softly and stretched his legs out before closing his eyes. Stormcloud lay sunning herself not to far from the warriors den. Roseheart looked around for Sandheart. She spotted him sleeping, so she left and decided to go hunt. Wildfire sat in the sun and groomed himself "Hello Stormcloud" he mewed Stormcloud nodded in acknowledgement Brindlesong padded into camp. Shadowheart looked around and made sure no one was looking then she went over to Wildfire and licked his ears purring Wildfire was caught off gaurd. He purred softly as Shadowheart groomed his ear. "What a pleasant surprise" he purred Shadowheart purred and layed in frount of him and licked his nose. Wildfire purred but backed away shyly. "She-cats don't talk to me much" He mewed softly shadowheart circled him "I wouunder why you are very sweet for a tom" she purred licking his ears again "You think so?" he mewed softly "I think you're nice too" Shadowheart "Thank you" she purred then she twined her tail with his Wildfire looked around the clearing. Stormcloud purred with amusement and turned around. Wildfire let out a nervous purr. Shadowheart rubbed her head on his and purred Wildfire nervously began to groom her "Your fur is very soft" he mewed between licks Shadowheart laughed softly "Thanks yours is to" she purred "Thanks" he mewed shyly (You'd think a cat named Wildfire would be braver) Shadowheart purred (lol yah) "Shadowheart. Can I ask you something?" Shadowheart "Sure, what is on your mind?" she said wiggling her tail "What made you decide to talk to me" he mewed looking at his paws Shadowheart "Well...i um..kinda um like you" she said looking at her paws "Really?" he mewed in shock. "No one's ever liked me before." Shadowheart "Well I do" she purred Wildfire purred. "I like you too. I just didn't think you'd want to talk to me" Shadowheart "Well,i was kinda waiting for you" she purred Shadowheart "Look" she said wiggling her tail Wildfire purred happily "Why don't you two do some hunting?" Stormcloud meowed from her place Shadowheart went over to the fresh-kill pile got a mouse jumped on it softly "There i hunted" "You know what I mean" Stormcloud meowed sounding annoyed "Come on Shadowheart" Wildfire mewed "It might be fun" Shadowheart "ok" Wildfire got up and padded out of camp Whiteheart came into camp, followed by Roseheart. Wildfire padded into camp. He nodded to Whiteheart and Roseheart. "Have you seen Shadowheart?" he asked Roseheart replied with a swift no. Whiteheart opened his mouth to speak, "Actually, I think I saw her sleeping in the warriors den." "Thanks Whiteheart" Wildfire mewed. "Ummm.. Roseheat can I speak with you for a moment?" Roseheart nodded and padded to Wildfire. "Is.... is your tail ok?" he mewed sadly "Why?" Roseheart mewed quietly. "It just looked like it really hurt" he mewed "Of course it did! Tails have lots of nerves. Of course it would hurt." Roseheart bit back. Wildfire shrank back. "I just thought I'd ask" he mewed as he began to back away "No! I'm sorry." Roseheart mewed softly. Wildfire stopped but didn't come any closer. Roseheart stepped closer until their fur bristled. "I'm sorry." Wildfire stood seemingly frozen with fear. He finally turned and avoided Roseheart's gaze. Roseheart stood where she was and lowered her head slightly. Wildfire licked Roseheart between the ears and ran into the warriors den. Roseheart looked up, but saw nothing. Her body filled with affection. She stood up and went over to Whiteheart, "I think I'm going to sleep now, it's been held over long enough." Whiteheart nodded, "Have a good rest" Roseheart left the warriors den and spotted Whiteheart laying in the sun. She slowly crept up on him, "Boo!" Whiteheart quickly got to his feet, claws sheathed. "Oh! It's you!" Whiteheart purred "You still like tired, you should still sleep" Whiteheart mewed, with worried eyes. Reluctantly, Roseheart agreed. "Lemme go with you" Whiteheart purred "Alright." Roseheart mewed They padded to the warriors den, tails twined. Wildfire padded into the clearing and got something to eat. (I MADE UP WHITEHEART WHY IS SOMEONE RPING HIM!! >:| ) Shadowheart paded over to Wildfire "hello" she said dryly (Chillax, I've been role-playing him Frosty, we share him? xD) Roseheart awoke from the warriors den and padded to the fresh-kill pile, ignoring Wildfire and Shadowheart (sorry my bad, but they cant get in any fights unless i say ok) Whiteheart slowly crept up on Rosehearth then her jumped on her back Roseheart jumped and immediately unsheathed her claws. "Hi" Wildfire mewed to Shadowheart. "Something on your mind?" Roseheart scented the air and sheathed her claws. "Sorry!" she mewed to Whiteheart Whiteheart purred Shadowheart "Yah, i am woundering why you care for Roseheart more than you do for me" "What do you mean?" Wildfire mewed Shadowheart "I know you love her" "It's not love" he mewed "Then what is it" she cryed "I don't know" he mewed sadly. "I tried being nice to her and she yelled at me. That's not love" Shadowheart "Do you even like me?" she asked "I'm sorry Shadowheart. I never meant to make you feel this way. I do ''like you. Can you forgive me?" he mewed sadly Shadowheart "I could never stay mad at you" Wildfire purred and licked Shadowheart between the ears Shadowheart purred. Roseheart walked over to Wildfire, "Can I talk to you in private?" Shadowheart hissed Roseheart eyes teared up, but asked Wildfire one more time, "May I?" "Is it important?" Wildfire mewed clearly trying not to upset Shadowheart Shadowheart sat down Roseheart stuttered, and replied with a swift yes. "Ok" he mewed as he got up to follow Roseheart "I'll be right back Shadowheart" he mewed Shadowheart "Ok" Roseheart padded to the Rapids Wildfire got up and followed Sandheart's ear twitched as he watched the three cats. He stretched, and rested his head on his paws. Brindlesong made her way to the fresh kill pile and got something to eat. Hello Sandheart she mewed from a sunny patch not far away. Sandheart glanced up at Brindlesong, and smiled. "Hey, Brindlesong." "Nice day isn't it?" she mewed finishing her fish. Shadowheart paded in her head low and tail lashing she looked at Sandheart and smiled eye brightning a little Wildfire padded in and went to the fresh kill pile. He grabed a fish and began to eat. Shadowheart sat by Sandheart "Hi"she said smiling Wildfire finished his meal and silently went to the warriorrs den Sandheart glanced past Shadowheart's shoulder at Brindlesong, and then looked at Shadowheart. "Hey, Shadowheart," he purred. Brindlesong walked past Sandheart and over to Stormcloud. They spoke quietly for a few moments before Stormcloud padded away. Brindlesong padded back over. "Would you like to come hunting with me Sandheart?" she mewed Sandheart smiled, a soft sparkle in his green eyes. "I'll see you later, Shadowheart." he flicked her on the shoulder with his tail tip, and padded out after Brindlesong. "Roseheart, I love you. I really do, and I will do anything to protect you, why don't you love me back?" Whiteheart mewed softly. Roseheart stuttered, "I do! It's just that I-I'm torn. I want my friends back, I-I" "Stop it, do you really love me?" Whiteheart meowed with concern in his eyes Roseheart nodded her head, "I do." "But for now, I need some rest." Roseheart mewed Whiteheart stepped forward. "Alone." Roseheart meowed quickly. Petalbreeze cast a glance at Roseheart, but padded off. Twinklepaw groomed her fur. Wildfire padded out of the warrior's den. "Hello Twinklepaw. Have you seen Stonepaw?"he mewed. He looked over and noticed Roseheart. I wonder what happened. he thought Shadowheart paded out of the warriors den her eyes full of pride and her head and tail up Wildfire glanced over. "Whats going on?" he mewed Roseheart glared at what was happening, her lips drawn back in a snarl. Sandheart padded back in with Brindlesong, a mouse in his jaws. He dropped his catch on the fresh kill pile, and glanced around at Shadowheart and Roseheart. Brindlesong droped her prey onto the pile. "What do you think happened here?" she mewed quietly Shadestorm pads out of the nursery. Stormcloud padded over to Shadestorm. "How's your kit?" she mewed Shadestorm smiles."She's great." Stormcloud purred."I'm sure she'll serve the clan well one day." Shadestorm nods."I think she wants to be a medicine cat." Stormcloud nodded. "We should see how she does with Waterlotus" Maplekit pads out of the nursery and greets her deputy."Hi,Stormcloud." "Hello Maplekit" Stormcloud mewed giving her a lick between the ears.(How old is Maplekit?) (3 moons). Roseheart ignored Wildfire and Shadowheart and bounded over to Maplekit. "Roseheart?" Wildfire mewed softly Maplekit sits down and curls her tail around her paws. Roseheart pricked her ears, and she bounded over, looking at Maplekit one last time. "Yes?" Shadestorm pads out of the nursery. "Roseheart" Wildfire mewed making sure Shadowheart and Whiteheart weren't around. "Roseheart. May I speak to you" he mewed quietly Roseheart stuttered and nodded. "What happened?" Wildfire mewed softly moving a bit closer. "it's just been so tense between you and Shadowheart lately" Roseheart looked down and shuffled her feet, "It's not me! I swear. She's just been..rude to me lately, and I don't know what to do. I want to become friends with her again, but she won't allow me." Wildfire looked at Roseheart."Why'd you start fighting anyway?" Roseheart glanced around, "Well..it was when she bit my tail..and..I can't remember the rest, but it started from that, I believe." Wildfire nodded. "I sorry" he mewed looking down at his paws Roseheart mewed softly, "It's not your fault." "Yes it is" he mewed sadly "How so?" Roseheart challenged slightly. Wildfire looked up at her. "She didn't start acting like this until I came along" he meowed sternly "No. It's not ''your ''fault. I was the one who came into the field. I was the one who confronted Shadowheart. This was always inside of her, everyone has a dark side. She just let it out now. I hope it will eventually go away." Roseheart mewed lightly. Wildfire looked up with eyes full of sadness "What should I do?" He mewed barely loud enough for Roseheart to hear. "About what?" Roseheart mewed sympathetically. "I don't know if I can love a cat who acts this way towards her clan mates" He mewed with a voice full of sadness. "What should I do?" his voice low once again "I cannot decide this for you. It's only your heart that can answer you. But whatever you decide, you'll be happy with it. It might take awhile to adjust, but your heart is always right." Roseheart meowed as she pushed her muzzle into Wildfire's shoulder to comfort him. Wildfire glanced at Roseheart. "Thank you" He mewed horsely "It wasn't any problem." Roseheart muttered Wildfire purred before turning and padding away. Shadowheart paded in Roseheart took a deep breathe and turned around to get a piece of kill. Shadowheart paded up to her "Hey" se said in a warm-ish voice Roseheart fidgeted, staying still otherwise. Shadowheart "Im sorry" she muttered sitting down Roseheart scoffed. Warriors' Den Wildfire sat inside and groomed himself. Roseheart came in and stretched her paws. ''I'm so tired. Roseheart thought. Roseheart fell asleep. Wildfire yawned and curled up in his nest. Roseheart awoke from the sound Wildfire made. Roseheart sluggishly went back to camp. Wildfire got up and went outside Wildfire laid in his nest and pretended to sleep. Roseheart came in and noticed Wildfire's eyes quivering slightly, and his heavy breathing. "I know you are awake." Roseheart purred Wildfire didn't respond Roseheart sighed and walked over to her moss-bed and tried to go to sleep. Wildfire peeked over to see if Roseheart was still awake Roseeheart blinked and shifted her position again. Wildfire slowly got to his paws and padded toward the den enterance Roseheart stretched out, Why can't I sleep?! Wildfire frooze where he was. Roseheart padded to the entrance, blinking her eyes trying to focus again. She felt something bristle against her fur, "I must be feeling something" she muttered quietly. Roseheart left and headed for Whiteheart "That was close" Wildfire muttered to himself He padded back to his nest, laid down, and began to think . "They seem to like each other but she acts like she likes me." he mewed to himself "What should I do?" he wondered out loud. Roseheart and Whiteheart quickly ran in. "You're a fast runner." Whiteheart purred Roseheart and Whiteheart arranged their moss-beds until they were next to eachother, not noticing Wildfire. Wildfire watched them but didn't get himself involved Roseheart knew she had a glint of depression or sadness in her eyes, trying not to gaze at Whiteheart. Whiteheart purred and relaxed on the moss bed Wildfire curled up in his nest Roseheart laid down, too. Whiteheart wrapped his tail around Roseheart Wildfire drifted off to sleep and purred softly Roseheart slowly fell asleep, with Whiteheart Wildfire got up and padded out of the warriors den Wildfire padded to his nest. "I don't know what to do" he mewed softly to himself "Now they both hate me" he mewed before curling up. Shadowheart paded in and lick his ears. Wildfire looked up but didn't say anything. Shadowheart smiled Wildfire tried to smile back but sadness was still in his face. Shadowheart licked his face "Why are you being so nice to me?" Wildfire mewed Shadowheart "Because we like echother remember"she said "I thought you were mad at me" he mewed looking down at his paws Shadowheart sat down "You thought wrong" "Really?" he mewed looking up at Shadowheart Shadowheart "Yah" Roseheart padded in sleepily. Her fur stiffened when she saw Shadowheart and Wildfire. Wildfire purred at Shadowheart. He glanced over at Roseheart but didnt say anything Roseheart nodded oddly. She padded to Wildfire and Shadowheart, "I'm sorry, especially to you, Shadowheart, you were my best friend, and I don't love Wildfire." Shadowheart turned her head slowly to Roseheart her teeth bared "Stay away from me and Wildfire"she snarled. "Give me a good reason to." Roseheart replied. "Because i said"she growled standing up. Wildfire glanced up. "What's goin on?" he yawned "No! It's not your den, Shadowheart. Tell me why you are suddenly so hostile to me." Roseheart growled softly. Wildfire looked at the two she-cats. "I think you two need to talk" he mewed He got up and left the den. Roseheart padded to Shadowheart, "I love Whiteheart, not Wildfire! We're just friends! I admit, I did love him before, but I am over him! I swear!" Just not completely.. Shadowheart hissed "I know you love him, NOW BACK OFF"she growled "I don't love him! I love Whiteheart! You think you can suspect everything from past times, but you are wrong!" Roseheart hissed. Shadowheart "I know you love him,you dont like whiteheart!"she said hitting the side of Rosehearts head sending her flying across the den Roseheart flung to a sharp edge of the den, hitting her stomach and part of her shoulder. She slowly got up with a tiny bit of blood, "I don't. I wouldn't lie, I am serious." (you are making this VERY hard for the plan to go xD) Shadowheart unsheathed her claws "Stay away from us!!"(there is no more plan :|) Shadowheart grabbed Roseheart by the scruff and shook her around Roseheart yowled in pain and unsheathed her claws. (What's that mean..?xD) Shadowheart let her go and Roseheart hit the wall Roseheart growls and lays there. Shadowheart laughter echoed around the den ''I cant possibly attack her, she's my friend. And if this is going to work, fighting is never going to help. '' Roseheart unsteadily stepped out of the warriors den and winced as the bramble covering the den brushed against her bleeding head. "Farewell" she slowly murmured. Shadowheart paded out prodly Roseheart let out a quiet snarl and stalked towards the high reeds and watched the clan activity silently. Apprentices' Den Blah Queens' Den/Nursery B;ah Leader's Den Blah Deputy's Den Blah Category:RapidClan